


A Christmas Wish

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Continuation ofPart 24 of 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar  andPart 8 of Shannon's Blessing
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	A Christmas Wish

Jethro listened but didn’t he didn’t hear anything but Tony’s soft breathing. His husband had finally drifted off but something was bothering his Gibbs’ gut. Jethro got out of bed and walked out and across the hallway to check on their daughter. He paused in the doorway of the nursery gazing at the young girl staring into the crib.

“Calista?” He said softly.

“I didn’t hurt her… I just wanted to see her… just once.” 

“I know you would never hurt her. You protected her in the bus accident.” Jethro walked to stand by her. He could see the longing in her eyes. Leaning over he carefully picked up Isabelle. “She’s beautiful just like her mom. Come here.” Jethro walked over to the comfortable rocker that was at the end of the crib and sat down.

“Aunt Shannon said you would take care of her and… and love her.”

“Come here,” Jethro patted his knee. “Sit on my lap.”

“I’m probably not allowed.” She looked longingly at the baby. 

“Well your Uncle Jethro said you can.”

“And your Uncle Tony says you can. Let me help.” Tony walked over and took Isabelle from Jethro. “Now hop on his lap.” 

Gingerly, Calista moved to perch on the edge of his knee. She was shocked when Jethro took ahold of her waist and settled her securely sideways on his lap. Tony smiled at her as he handed Isabelle back to his husband. Then Tony helped Calista move her arms to help hold her daughter.

The look of adoration on Calista’s face was so loving that tears welled up in Tony’s eyes. He look up at Jethro has he knelt in front of their family. They were surprised when Calista began to cry. 

“Sweet girl, don’t cry.” Tony stroked her cheek and she just cried harder and her shoulders began to shake. At his husband’s look, Tony leaned forward and took Isabelle. That allowed Jethro to pull his niece closer and rock her while whispering to her soothing words. 

“If I had known about you, I would have given you a stable home, Calista. You would have grown up knowing you were loved and cared for. Your uncle Tony and I would have made sure you had all you needed and wanted.” As Jethro continued to whisper, Calista drifted off.

“I thought I might find her here.” Shannon smiled at them. “I’ll take her back. She’s worried that her baby will end up unwanted and unloved like her.”

“Why didn’t anyone let us know? I would have raised her or found her a good family.”

“In a way it was better that you and I didn’t raise her.” Shannon smiled sadly. “You would have lost her with Kelly and I. I didn’t know, but I prayed and hoped you would take the baby and give her a better life.”

Jethro looked at her. “After losing you, I would never have ignored my niece. I would have taken her in and cared for her.”

Tony stood and moved to the crib placing Isabelle inside and turned back to stand by Jethro.. “Even if Jethro and I weren’t married, I would have been there to help him with his niece.”

Shannon looked at the two men. It filled her with a sense of wonder at their caring and honesty. “You really would have raised Calista?”

“Yes.” The answers came in stereo, then Tony continued. “I know what it’s like to grow up unwanted, without love. No child should have to live like that. No one should.”

“If you had taken Calista and Isabelle had come, would you have taken both of them?”

“Yes.” Came stereo again. This time Jethro continued. “It would have been Calista’s choice to be her mother or older sister.”

Tony took ahold of Jethro’s hand. “They’re family. We would never have neglected either of them. I wish we could have raised her.” He and Jethro shared looks of love. “We would have loved them both.

“Is that what you wish, Jethro?” Shannon asked him.

“Yes.”

“You and Tony are such good men. You know, Santa comes tomorrow night, but honest, loving and selfless Christmas wishes can happen any time of the year. She hated her name.” Shannon smiled at them. “You won’t remember this but I will…” She disappeared and a wave of love flowed through their family and friends.

“Jethro,” Tony walked into the nursery. “She okay.”

“Yeah, I think just wanted some company.”

Tony smiled indulgently. “I’m sure. I think she needs a quicky cuddle with daddy.”

Jethro relinquished their daughter saying, “She needs a cuddle or Daddy does?”

Tony smiled sheepishly. “Did Isabelle need changed?”

“I checked when I came in and she was okay but I’ve been here a bit. I’ll check again.”

Tony cradled the baby and carefully open a snap to reach the tiny diaper. As he did, brown eyes struggled to open. “Hey, how’s daddy’s girl?” The eyes drifted shut and Tony smiled. Kissing her, he laid her in the crib. 

Jethro stood next to him at the crib, sliding his arm around Tony’s waist. Tony leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder. “We should go to bed. We’ve got a lot to put up and make room. Santa hasn’t even come and the tree is under a mountain.”

“We’ll move the armoire Dad and I put together up here. That way we can hang the girls clothes up in it. They can share until they are older.”

“We won’t have to buy clothes for months.”

Tony smiled down at their twins. “Sleep well, Isabelle. Sleep well, Catherine. Daddy and Papa love you.”


End file.
